


Cat

by risingUNI



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingUNI/pseuds/risingUNI
Summary: 性转警告⚠️
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 8





	Cat

大家好，先自我介绍一下，我是一只猫。

如果非要说有什么特别的，我是李永钦家的猫，一只阿比西尼亚，你们就当我是猫神好了嗯嗯。

李永钦是谁？我的美女主人啊！经常在电视上看到她，我一开始以为每个猫咪的主人都会上电视的，但后来听到今天有主持人祝贺她拿视后，明天又有记者采访她做什么名牌的全球代言人，好复杂，你们人类的东西我不清楚哦。

但是李永钦真的很漂亮，知道吧，猫一般不怎么夸人的，但是李永钦真的很漂亮！所以我特别喜欢在她自拍的时候蹭过去，她就会把我也抱在怀里拍照发微博。每次都会收到一堆点赞和评论，“钦钦又发本体照片啦！” “怎么猫猫旁边还是猫猫？”

无语，她确实长得很像猫，但我们根本不一样ok？她是男女通吃的女明星，我是一只被绝育的小猫唉！每次看到她和男朋友做爱，我只能喵喵两声然后滚回我的猫架上爬上爬下ok？

唉等等，这个是可以说的吗？算了，反正她带我去宠物医院做手术的时候也没问过我，我也不想管她的隐私权了哈。

李永钦现在的男朋友是个模特，比她小三岁来着，很高很帅肤色也超级性感，感觉可以把李永钦整个人挡住。站在我旁边的时候看他就像看一棵树，抬头看他脖子都酸。

那天早上李永钦照常七点起床，一边喝咖啡一边对我哀嚎不想上班想睡觉。那怎么行，你不上班谁养我？所以我把她随手扔在地上的包拱到她脚边，意思是你给我麻溜出门，然后回窝里睡回笼觉了嘻。我没想到的是一切都从那天晚上开始变化了哈。

虽然我们钦钦绯闻对象没少过，合作对象更多，但我以猫格担保那些都是营销号为了KPI什么鬼话都说，她就是每天在家运动画画看小猫视频、洗澡的时候还爱唱歌的宅女一位。那天拍摄完到家以后，李永钦竟然没像往常一样直接真个人瘫倒在沙发上，而是盘着腿坐在地毯看手机？表情还有点羞涩？我不禁怀疑她今天到底出去拍VOGUE还是拍恶作剧之吻！

但很快我就明白了，对合作对象crush了内。不然干嘛把封面设置成手机桌面啊。就这样天天解锁看屏幕再锁屏、看着手机屏幕笑嘻嘻再叭叭打字回复，一个桌面居然从金九用到快开年。

圣诞节的时候她回家好晚，我都快睡着了才进门，但看起来特别开心，作为这个家里唯二生物之一，我当然也想知道有什么好事。她洗完澡靠在床上，拍拍腿边的被子，我噌一下跳到她怀里跟她互盯。没一会儿她就神神秘秘的跟我说，虽然一直没告诉我，但是我有爸爸了，就是那次一起拍封面的黄旭熙。刚刚还约好要一起跨年。

哦，也不是很意外。

但还是好开心嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。

跨年那天他第一次来家里，看到我的第一眼跟微博上那些人一样，感叹李永钦和我长得像，像一只惊讶的金毛狗狗。然而李永钦只会把我一巴掌拍到一边，又坐在男朋友怀里捏他脖子撒娇，问是她可爱还是我可爱。hello？胜负心会不会太强了一点？看你细皮嫩肉的不挠你了，不在外败坏我们猫的名声！

当然笨金毛立刻亲上李永钦小小的耳垂，小声在她耳边说，“钦钦可爱啦，但是钦钦只可以做我的猫哦。” 幼稚！

晚上李永钦去卧室洗澡的时候，黄旭熙突然开始偷偷排练送礼物，小盒子捏在手上换八百遍语气说新年快乐，我看了都直摇头唉，零点一到把她手拉过来，戒指戴上去不就好了！这么紧张兮兮的，你也没谈过恋爱吗？

排练完了他也把我捞过去跟我说话，碎碎念自己真的很喜欢李永钦，拍摄那天回去就心动到睡不着；交往以后去海边拍画报的时候也会一直想到她，想要一起喝泡在水里喝气泡酒看落日。还说当明星真的很累，让我在家不要调皮砸东西让她回家也累，天地良心这是在污名化我ok？

但是他们俩真的好可爱哦，毕竟那个场景下只有我知道李永钦给黄旭熙买了什么~ 你们到时候两对戒指戴着不被拍到才怪~ 拍到以后我看营销号和黑粉还怎么编故事气我们钦钦！

虽然这俩人见面就是情人节，但是真的到了2.14也要有点节日仪式感对不对。李永钦算好时间把上次品牌公关送来的红酒从储藏室拿出来醒酒，又在一捧玫瑰花里挑挑拣拣选出最红最嫩的几朵，嘱咐阿姨插好在花瓶里放上餐桌，接着雀跃地小跑着去挑选香薰蜡烛点上，玫瑰的馥郁嵌在木质调中，慢慢填满了整个空间。

阿姨把饭做好放在餐桌上就离开了，黄旭熙很快就抱着气球花束按响了门铃。李永钦把花束安放在玄关最显眼的地方，给了他一个大大的拥抱，就拉着人直奔餐厅。女明星保持身材，晚上只吃几片煮菜叶和蛋白，然后就举着红酒杯盯对面的小男朋友，真的幼稚！

Lucas，嗯我听李永钦这么叫他，明明是模特，怎么吃东西还这么香，跟我在电视上看到的性冷淡男模特一点都不一样。咬一口牛肉看一眼李永钦，拜托大哥你眼睛里面要出火了，是可以透视看到她衣服里面吗？完全忽视在场的无辜群众。

李永钦喝两口红酒脸都粉粉的，脸上倒是镇定，脚却已经从毛绒拖鞋里面抽出来，伸到Lucas的腿中间蹭他紧实的大腿肌肉，Lucas肉眼可见的僵了一下，没喝酒脸都红了，然后又低头吃饭。但我发誓我看到他偷笑了，看李永钦那个得逞的表情我就知道她也看到了！无语，我也去吃饭！

等我吃完小饼干，又溜到餐桌旁边看着两个人能玩出什么花，结果他们正好吃完了。黄旭熙主动要去洗碗，第二次踏进大门的他不知道家里有洗碗机，李永钦也不告诉他，就让他脱掉卫衣穿着一件背心去洗碗池前面劳动。

西八我就知道他们消停不了，黄旭熙刚打开热水，李永钦就从背后抱住他的腰，踮起脚去蹭他的耳后，手也不安分地隔着背心感受黄旭熙的腹肌线条。然后偏过头向他的耳垂吹气低语，“我们cas怎么这么好看呀？下周进组后会超级想你的吧。”微醺的语气落在耳膜上就像羽毛抚过，听得人心跳都乱了节奏。

黄旭熙把手中的餐盘放回水池，擦干净手上的水，转过身把李永钦抱在怀里，轻吻她的额头，再到眼角，接下来可想而知是黏人的深吻。

“哎呀，你下班没有卸妆，不要亲我啦~” 主动撩人的那方红着脸想当逃兵，拍着他的肩膀想要溜走，却被黄旭熙托着大腿扛上肩膀，突如其来的失重让她发出了小声的惊叹。“做人嘛，就没有必要这样的啊。”黄旭熙一边往沙发走去一边说，“我被你摸得火都要出来，哪有现在走掉的道理啦。”

几乎是被扔在沙发上，李永钦还没来得及嘴回去就被黄旭熙拥在怀中，两个人一起陷在沙发里面。黄旭熙一手帮李永钦理好有些凌乱的头发，一手捏住她的脸颊，脸上的软肉和嘴巴都嘟出来，看起来特别好欺负。所以他也这么做了。皱起浓眉装凶让李永钦把嘴巴张开，埋头吮吸她的下唇，把舌头伸进她的嘴里掠夺每个细小的空间，不时勾着她的舌头摩擦。

李永钦被亲到发懵，一直张着小嘴任由身上的人抢占自己的呼吸，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流下，又被压在脸颊的拇指擦干。

一吻结束，黄旭熙起身脱掉背心，浅棕色皮肤在沙发边落地灯的暖光下闪耀着黄糖一般的光泽，健硕的身形在李永钦身上投下阴影，让人只想淹没在此时此刻。李永钦盯着他的动作，直到自己上身吊带的肩带被滑到手臂才回过神来，下一秒就感觉到lace bralette被扯到一边，柔软的乳房被握在手中、含在嘴里。

她也不自觉的嘤咛着抬起腿，钩住黄旭熙的腰，将他带到更贴近自己的位置，感受他的略高的体温。一只手搭在黄旭熙后脑勺上，随着他舌尖的动作抓紧他还残留着发胶的头发，又脱力地松开；另一只手则大胆地伸到两人之间，解开他运动裤的系带。

黄旭熙抬手将裙摆掀起，勾起低腰内裤的边又松手让它弹回去，在皮肤上留下淡淡的痕迹。丝滑的绸缎布料垂在纤细紧致的腰间，显得腹肌和髋骨线条格外令人着迷。

“旭熙，可不可以...快一点...”李永钦喘着气开口，声音中透露着难耐。

“快点干嘛呀？讲清楚我才明白呀？”黄旭熙坏笑着装傻，摆明是要让害羞小猫烧红脸。

李永钦干脆把手伸进黄旭熙的运动裤里面，握住他已经半勃起的阴茎，“想要旭熙的这里，快一点。”另一只手勾过狗狗毛茸茸的脑袋，伸出舌头一下一下舔他的唇珠。“去卧室嘛~ 床头柜有套...还不想被傻猫看到...”

我：？？？？？fine我只是无人在意的傻猫，ok勿扰

是男人就忍不了。黄旭熙低喘一声，将李永钦的双腿环在腰上，抱起她一步一步向卧室走去。一路上李永钦也不消停，上身紧贴着黄旭熙，手还在玩他被揉得乱糟糟头发。完全没在意被埋胸的黄旭熙看不看得清路。

别找我八卦了，后面我就没看到啦！进了卧室她立刻指挥黄旭熙关上门，我只能在客厅爬架子，谢邀！

#

等我爬累一觉睡醒，李永钦已经坐在黄旭熙怀里看电影了。我刚翻完白眼就听到她叫我，说进组期间要我跟着黄旭熙好好过。

那我勉为其难答应一下吧，看看这哥们是不是跟你一样在家相思病！

-


End file.
